Apparatus for producing variable-play fountain sprays is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,822 and multi-entry nozzles adapted to produce "fan-like" and "stick-like" dispersal streams in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,927 and 5,524,822, respectively.